Eureka Seven: The Forgotten
by Notorious Sean
Summary: When an old expirement from Dewey's time commes back to life, it swears vegeance upon the Coralians and the Humans. The only hope lies within the two that saved the world from such perils in the past: Renton and Eureka.sidenote: VERY Violent!
1. I: Rebirth

Eureka Seven is propery of BONES and Bandai, with their repesctive characters. All OC's made for this fic belong to their creators.

Eureka Seven: The Forgotten

Chapter I: Rebirth

"Okay, we're through," says the officer. He turns around to the New United Federations Captain Thomas Cater, blow torch in his hand. "Sorry it took so long, sir. The mainframe was offline in this area and we couldn't access through any terminal, as well as hack it. This was a last resort," he says, waving the torch in his hand.

"No apologies needed, officer," Cater replies, waving his hand. "Truth be told, I wanted you to take you're time. All of this seems too creepy for me. But this is my job."

"Indeed, sir"

"You may go back to your post."

"Thank you sir," the officer salutes him and walks off. Cater watches the officer go back up the service elevator. Cater looks at his team of ten and sighs. He never took a liking to Warsaw, after all the experiments to copy a Coralian. He was well aware what was going on in the mansion, even during Dewey's regime. Now, news of a secret underground testing facility made things even more hateful to the late Colonel. He puts his hand over his eyes, rubbing the migraine in his head.

"Captain, is something wrong?"

"No, just a headache, now listen up!" he yells, getting the attention of his team. "General Novak's orders are to excavate this underground facility and destroy and hazardous and dangerous organisms if necessary. Any questions?" One hand goes up in the back.

"Why couldn't they just get miners or something down here?" the soldier asks.

"Because what's down here is highly classified as well as it is said to be highly dangerous."

"How dangerous?"

"Enough questions, lets go!" Cater leads him group down the stairs. After ten minutes of descending stairs, they come to a large laboratory. There isn't all that much in the room. A computer unit or two, some monitors, and a few lab tables. There are three doors other than the exit, but other than that, the room seems organized and neat. The team wanders around the lab. One person goes through a door. Cater curses to himself.

"Dammit, Holland. Why drag us down here for this? This is nothing but a…" he is cut off by a scream. The team rushes into the room where a female lieutenant is standing in front of something, shaking.

"Lt. Stewart, what is it?" Cater yells.

"It's a…" Stewart starts, stumbling over her words. "One of those monsters, from five years ago." Cater pushes her aside and glances at what she is babbling about. He looks dead in the eye of a huge blue creature, long since deceased from stab wounds and quite possibly starvation. Cater stares hard into the purple eye, seeing his own reflection in it.

"What in the hell?" Cater asks, confusedly. "Okay, search everywhere, tell me what you find."

Meanwhile, in the city of Bellforest, dusk is settling in the mediocre town. At the edge of the town lays Garage Thurston, home over the famous mechanic, hero, and savior. As the sun sets, Eureka watches the sky turn from blue to orange to a magnificent blend of colors. Her wings make the wall behind her shine a greenish red. She looks off into the mountains, feeling something odd. _Why do I feel…frightened?_ She thought to herself. A voice breaks her thought.

"Mama, hurry up, its about to start." She looks up to see Linck, smiling at her, pointing to the door.

"Okay," she says, smiling, running with her child. It's been 4 years since Renton and Eureka got back after the Second Summer of Love, including the one year they decided to spend with each other after all the fighting and saving the world and such. The two now live with Axle in Bellforest. Renton works with his grandfather and Maurice follows him everywhere. Maeter took up reading and even though she's young, she has developed a strong mind. Linck is still a kid and clings to Eureka. They are all happy with their lives, and couldn't ask for more.

Eureka walks into the kitchen through the back door. Renton is making popcorn and looks up at her.

"Are you okay?" he asks

"Yeah, I just needed some air." Renton smiles and walks up to her. The two kiss and stare at each other. Maurice walks in and Maeter soon follows. The two look at Renton and Eureka wooing over each other. Maurice looks at the counter and back at the two.

"Papa."

"Yes?"

"The popcorn is burning," he says, pointing to the microwave. Renton throws one of his out of control fits and proceeds to throw the bag into the sink. He looks up blushing at the three.

"Go ahead, I'll be there soon." He pulls out another bag and puts it in the microwave. Eureka follows the kids into the living room. She sits down on the couch and the kids sit in front of the floor on the TV.

"This is gonna be a good movie," says Linck.

"I've never seen it before," replies Mater.

"Be quiet," remarks Maurice "It's starting." The movie starts on the television as Renton walks in, bowl of popcorn in hand.

"Okay, you guys, share this time."

"Yes, papa" the three say in unison. Renton sits down next to Eureka. She puts her head on his shoulders.

"Love you," he says.

"Love you too," she replies. She stares at the screen, drifting into a hazy state before she soon falls asleep. Renton glances at her, smiles, and turns back to the screen.

"My God!" says 2nd Lt. Sehar, as he opens the other door. In the room across the hall from the anti-body corpse, there appears to be a worn out gurney with very thin straps. Blood stains are on the walls and dents on the floor under and on the gurney. "Captain!" he yells. Cater walks in and looks around.

"Things just keep getting better and better," he sarcastically says, taking out a cigarette. He walks around the room, smoking when he notices a small door in the corner. He calls for someone.

"Major Howell!"

"Yes sir!"

"Open that door and patrol the room."

"At once sir." Howell opens the door, gun in hand and walks in. After about five minutes, he walks out, looking at his captain.

"Sir, there is an incinerator in there and…"

"And what?"

"Lists of names. Sir, they cremated people here, and I also found something else. Come with me." Cater follows Howell into the room. He sees the incinerator in the corner and a desk with papers, listing people's names on it. Howell points out a door in the far end of the room. The door is barred and there seem to be bullet holes in it.

"Open it."

"Yes sir." Howell proceeds to remove the pieces of wood from the door. After five minutes, the door is unbarred and Howell opens it slightly and falls to the floor.

"Ahh...ohh…that smell is horrible," he yells, covering his nose.

"Quit your complaining, it's probably a dead rat or something." Cater pushes him out of the way and opens the door. Not only is he hit with a wave of odor, he is also hit with a decomposed body that fall on him. Cater pushes the body off and looks inside. There are twenty corpses in the room, all of them wearing lab coats, their bodies mangled and bent in bad directions. Cater closes the door and steps back.

"So, what was Dewey doing down here?" Cater asks when he hears gagging from behind him. Howell is on the ground, puking from the smell and the site. "Suck it up, major."

"Sir, tape recorder."

"What?" Cater asks. He looks down and sees a tape recorded. He picks it up and walks back into the main room, calling his team together. He explains what he and Howell discovered and holds up the tape recorder. He hits play and the room goes silent.

"To whomever finds this. You must know what happened. We knew of Dewey's exploits of the government. Of the lies and propaganda he was feeding the public, and we just stood by, continuing our research. He brought us this creature and asked for us to do to soldiers what the others were doing to the girls. We tried, and all were failures. However, one day, we received a special patient. We did our experiment, and it was a success. An artificial Humanoid Anti-Body Coralian. We succeeded, and may God forgive us. Gibbs got to the surface and will tell Dewey what is." Long banging is heard in the background. "Oh God, no. No. No. No." After that, there are screams heard throughout the tape. People pleading for their lives, and just plain chaos. After all the screaming, there is a long and uneasy silence. Then there is a bone-chilling laughter that echoes through the room the team is in. Cater stops the tape and looks around.

"So, we know something bad was down here.

"What if it's still here?" asks Howell

"It couldn't survive long," replies Stewart. "Like that antibody we found earlier."

"Well, we have one more door to look through." Says Cater. "If there's nothing, we can go, but I have the feeling that we're going to find something, so get ready." Each officer holds up their arms as they proceed to the door at the far end. They open it slowly, as to scan the room before barging in. Stewart goes in first and switches on the main lights. She yells that the coast is clear. The rest follow after her and look around the room. There's not much in this room, except for the large cylinder on the wall. Sehar walks up to the glass cylinder.

"Damn, this thing is dusty as hell," he exclaims, as he begins to wipe it down. Right after he moves his hand, he spots the edge of a human shaped figure in it. He is taken aback. "There's something in there!" he yells. Cater walks over to it and wipes it down with a handkerchief. When he is done, everyone gasps.

In the cylinder is a man strapped to the edge, in a straightjacket. The glass is full of a strange yellow liquid. The man seems to be unconscious, as his eyes are closed and his black hair ebbs back and forth in the liquid. The team looks around to see scratches on the wall around it as well as an empty syringe on the floor. Cater picks it up and examines it.

"Sergeant Berman, can you tell what was in this?" he asks. Berman, being the medical expert grabs the syringe and stares at some numbers on the side. He was quiet for a few minutes before he answered.

"Well, Captain, I can't tell you exactly what was in this. From what I'm looking at, there were far too many chemicals and injections in this to give it a name, and far too many for an average person to live through. Best guess, it was used to put Jaws there into a chemically-induced coma."

"Great," comments Howell as he leans on the terminal closest to the cylinder "so what do we do now? Kill it?"

"We don't know what this is yet, so…" Cater is cut off by a siren. Everyone's eyes move around until they see Howell panicking over the terminal. "What did you do?!"

"I don't know sir, I don't know!" Howell starts to hit every button on the terminal. Eventually, the siren goes off, calming everyone down. Howell turns around to meet everyone's hateful glares. "What? It was an accident. It's not like anything bad hap…" Howell is stopped by a loud shatter and a bandaged arm. The team notices that the yellow liquid is gone and the man has come back to life. He picks up Howell by the throat, levitating him off the ground, against the cylinder. Howell is gasping for breath as he makes eye contact with the man. He opens his eyes and looks at Howell, sliming. Howell notices that the man's eyes are a deep pinkish purple.

"Shoot it!" Stewart yells.

"No! You'll hit Howell!" Cater orders. The team lowers their arms and stares at their comrade. The man in the cylinder laughs and proceeds to bang Howell against the glass, cracking it first then breaking it. As the broken glass falls to the floor, the man walks out, still holding Howell by the throat. Howell struggles to get free as the man grins a sick smile. They all hear a crack and stare at Howell, who has stopped moving.

"How could he break his neck with one hand?" asks Sehar.

"Okay, now fire!" the officers proceed to fire at the man, a cloud of smoke arises from the wall and ground. They hold their fire long enough to let the smoke clear. The man appears from out of the smoke, standing above the corpse of Howell. He chuckles to himself.

"I have to admit," he starts, in a coarse voice, "that was a good effort, but now it's my turn!" And with that, the man springs forward, on the assault of the team. Most of them scream and others continue to fire. Cater looks him in the eye gun in hand, but can not move. "Scarred, huh? Don't worry; this is going to be fun for you and me." All Cater can do is scream.

"AAAIIEE!" screams Eureka, as she springs up from Renton's shoulder. The kids and Renton quickly divert their attention from the movie, starring at her.

"Mama, what's wrong?"

"Are you okay?"

"You're not hurt, are you?" Linck, Maeter and Maurice ask, respectively. Eureka shakes her head.

"No, I'm alright. Sorry about that. Enjoy the movie, don't worry about me." The kids turn back to the television as Eureka lies back on the couch. Renton sits up and holds her hand, looking at her in the eye.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asks, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replies, "It was just a bad dream."

"Alright then, as long as you're okay." He picks up her hand and kisses it and puts it back on her lap. She smiles and leans back on his shoulder, daydreaming while the movie is on. _I know it was a dream,_ she thinks to herself but _why did it seem so real?_

The man exhales smoke, looking at Stewart dead in the eyes as she is trembling in the corner. He continues to smoke Cater's cigarettes while he sits on the pile of corpses that used to be the 16th division of the N.U.F. He sighs and looks at her.

"I can't believe it's been five years. Six really, but still five. I've been locked away for so long, that I don't even know what the world will bring to me. But I know what I'll bring to it." He puts on his sick grin again, and stares at her, into her soul. "You've seen a sample of what's to come, girlie. But, alas, I know that I'm not alone. I know that I'll be hated for my Coralian links and…"

"But," she starts. Within the blink of an eye, his fist goes through the wall next to her head.

"I don't like being interrupted."

"But, there is that one Coralian."

"You mean Eureka?

"Yes."

"Well, from what I'm going to guess, she found her partner and they live happily in a little crappy hut, right?"

"Sorta."

"Well, I have something special for her."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Why have you let me live?"

"One reason: awareness. I'm not going to tell you about me, but if you can tell Dewey…"

"Dewey's dead." The man punches another hole in the wall, on the other side of her head.

"I said I hate being interrupted. So what if he's dead. Tell whoever is running the ship to be aware that the world's cruelest weapon has come. And it will be fun."

"You're going to let me go?" Stewart asks, hopefully. The man smiles and tosses his smoke aside.

"Yes, but not without collateral. I'm not just going to let you walk out." He explains, grabbing her arm, twisting it. "You have to pay the price." She winces in pain as he twists her arm around.

"Please….stop."

"Nope." He continues to twist it until it can no longer move. He puts his foot on her back and pushes her hard. He pulls back on her arm as he does this, causing her joint to pop out. She screams in pain as he continues it again an again. By the fifth kick, he completely pulls her arm off of her body. She yells and curses as she rolling around, holding a bloody stump.

"Now go, and tell them to get ready." She complies and runs out the door, holding her bleeding arm. The man throws the arm in the pile and lights another cigarette. He looks at the pile, smiling. "They will rue the day they decided to make me into a specimen. They will shake when they hear the name: Jack Davis." He finishes it and walks out the door, leaving the pile of bodies to be forgotten in time.


	2. II: Reunion

Eureka Seven: The Forgotten

Chapter II: Reunion

Holland Novak leans against the wall of his balcony, watching the moon rise over the horizon. He enjoys watching the message of Renton and Eureka's love for one another. He was still surprised over how everything turned out in the end. He became leader of the military, re-established the world, and he got what he really wanted in life.

"Papa!" someone says. He turns around to see a small girl with brown hair wearing a red dress. "Mama says its time for dinner."

"Okay, Sara." He laughs as he follows his 6 year old daughter down the hall of his mansion. He let his hand run against the wall as he remembered how it took a few months to rebuild his father's mansion that was devastated when Dewey killed him when they were kids. He had regained nearly everything in life that he had lost. He enters the dinning room where Talho is waiting for him.

"Took you long enough" she says, smiling.

"I was busy."

"You were looking at the moon again." She knew of his attraction to the lunar beauty.

"You read me like a book." Holland responds, smiling too. He sits down at the table, opposite of Talho and next to Sara.

"Papa, did you do more good things today?"

"I can't do good things every day."

"But, you run the world."

"Not necessarily." Talho says.

"I try my best though." Holland replies.

"And you do a good job, too!" Sara says, very gaily. The Novak's continue to eat their dinner and talk about their day when they all heard a loud knocking from the front door.

"It's 9 at night." Talho says, getting up. "Who could it be?"

"Maybe it's Matthieu again and he needs us to get him rare discs." Holland jokes as Talho goes to answer the door. Holland looks at his daughter. "Remember, mama works with papa, so you can ask her from time to time about the world, too. Okay?"

"Okay." Sara responds, going back to eating. Talho comes back in, looking a little pale.

"What's wrong?" Holland asks.

"Could you come out into the hall for second?"

"Sure. Sara, hang around for a sec."

"Sure thing, papa." Holland gets up and follows Talho to the front of the house.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong? Did someone die?"

"Derek is here and…" Talho stops, looking at the ground. "You should go talk to him." Holland goes into the main hall and notices a tall man in a grey and blue suit, holding a wad of papers under his arm. His graying hair covers his forehead down to his glasses. He looks at Holland seriously with his brown eyes.

"Derek Wales, what are you doing here this late?"

"Sir, I have some urgent news."

"Did you come from home?"

"No sir, I had to go to the office first to pick up a few things from archives."

"Well, what's wrong?" Derek looks down and back at Holland

"Sir, Captain Thomas Cater of the SOF is dead."

"What!" Holland yells, his eyes widening. "Thomas is dead!?"

"Actually, Thomas and his entire team are dead."

"How?"

"May we talk in private?" Derek asks, looking at Talho.

"Why? Talho Novak is a prestigious member of the military as well."

"Yes, but this concerns something that happened six years ago. Something that one Dewey Novak had taken apart in." Holland looks back at Talho and then back at Derek. He doesn't want to put Talho through any more things relating to his brother.

"Talho, could you tuck Sara into bed for me. I have a feeling this is going to take a while."

Back in Bellforest, the Thurston family is getting ready for bed. Renton and Eureka see their children off to bed before they go into their room themselves. As they got ready for bed, Renton turns to Eureka.

"So, what happened earlier?" he asks, referring to her sudden outburst from earlier.

"I had a really bad dream, that's all."

"That bad?"

"It just seemed so real."

"Well, what exactly happened?" Renton asks, sitting down next to her. She tells him the story of the team and the man in the lab and everything else she experienced in her dream. She stares at her knees as her eyes well up with tears.

"It was so horrible. Just like when we fought together all those years ago." She put her hands to her eyes, trying to conceal her tears. Renton leans over and hugs her.

"It was only a dream. Actually a nightmare. They're not real." She put down her hands and looks at Renton, smiling.

"You're right. Thank you, Renton." She kissed him on the forehead and got into bed. Renton gets up and looks out the window at the moon. He smiles as he reminisces of what happened so long ago. He got into bed next to her and turns off the light, entering a dreamy state as he gazes at the moon.

"The nightlife is so much brighter than I remember it to be" Jack says aloud, walking down the streets of Pondona, a city that has been built in recent years due to the migration of the Scub Coral. Jack walks around in a suit with a red shirt on that he stole from a locker in Warsaw. After he escaped from the catacombs of the labs he executed the scientists there and took what he needed before leaving. Primarily clothes and money. His face shows a smug look on it, as he is proud of what he has done so far.

"I still can't believe it's been six years," he says "so much has changed. Some for the better, some for the worse." He stops and looks up at the neon lights that dance around him in the crisp night air. "To bad I have to destroy it all." He chuckles to himself as he walks down the road, looking for a good bar to relax before all of this starts. He stops and looks down an alley to see a bar that time forgot. The old sign above it says "Smith's Olde Bar."

"Why not?" Jack says, as he walks in. He looks around and watches the small crowd in the bar. The bar probably has seen better days as it is old and dusty. There are a few pool tables as well as booths to eat whatever came out of the kitchen. Jack glances at a group of four men in one corner and a couple in another as he walks to the bar.

"What'll it be?" the barkeep asks.

"Irish Coffee, hard on the rum."

"Coming up." The barkeep goes to make his drink as he tries to think of anything from his past. He puts his hand to his temple.

_I remember people. People I liked. People that were like family. I remember a woman with soft long hair and a stunning face. I remember a man who was rough and another young man who…was gray._ Jack sighs as he draws blanks on anything from his past. The barkeep hands him his coffee and leaves. Jack stares at the rim of the cup, looking at his own reflection in the murky drink.

_To kill is all I remember. To kill is what I am. I am a weapon of death. I shall_… a glass bottle flies by his face, interrupting his train of thought. He turns his head slowly to the group his noticed when he came in. He watches as one man hoists another in the air. The bigger man looks infuriated, the one in the air looks uncaring.

"Why not?" the big man asks, loudly

"I don't believe in kidnapping and extortion." The other man replies.

"Well, then…" the big man starts, as he stares him in the eye. "You're in the wrong business, you merc. Say your prayers." Jack gets up, coffee in hand and walks over to them.

"Excuse me."

"What'd you want?!"

"Which one of you threw that bottle at me?"

"I did because this rat won't do as he's told."

"I have morals."

"You'll have more problems than worrying about your morals now." The man throws back his fist, getting reading to beat the other man. Jack grabs his hand.

"I want you to apologize."

"What?"

"You almost hit me. I see it fit you apologize."

"Screw you, kid." The big man says, dropping the mercenary on the ground.

"Alright then." Jack, with his one had, twists the bigger mans wrist in a full 360 circle, twisting and breaking it in full. He cries in pain.

"What…the…hell?" He draws out a gun. His two pals do the same. "Get him!"

Jack smiles as he kicks the gun out the first man's hand and grabs him b the broken wrist. He hurls him over his head, causing him to crash on the pool tables behind him. The other two begin to shoot at him as the mercenary jumps behind a table. The bullets fly out of the guns instantly, but go nowhere near Jack. As their cartridges empty, they start to realize there's a type of blue field stopping the bullets in the air, before they hit him. They panic.

"This guy's a freak." The first one says.

"Let's get out of here." The other says. As they start to run, Jack grabs a pool stick and trips the first. He breaks the stick over the thugs back and proceeds to pierce him through the heart. The other gets closer to the door but the mercenary trips him and shoots him in the head.

"Nice shot, kid."

"Thanks." Jack smiles at the kid as he turns to the last thug. He soon realizes that the thug grabbed the girl from the other table and has her at gun point.

"Now, I doubt you'll try to get me with her as my hostage." The thug smiles as Jack looks down. He is quiet for a second and he turns his glance at the thug, his face showing signs on immense anger.

"You hold a girl at gunpoint, expecting to walk away!? You're pitiful, and disgusting. You're not fit to live or die a humane death." Jack holds his hand out in front of him. "Hey little girl, close your eyes."

"What are you going to do?" the thug laughs as Jack holds out his arm in front of him, his palm open facing the thug. The room starts to shake as trapar is building up in the room. The man looks at Jack, who is now smiling. Before he could say anything, a big black orb appears around the mans head. The man tries to scream, but nothing is coming out. Then…BANG…the orb disappears along with his head, the lifeless corpse falling to the floor. Jack smiles as he put down his arm and leaves the bar. The mercenary, who is in disbelief, follows him.

"Hey, what the hell are you?!" he asks

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Jack says as the man stares at him.

"Those guys were going to let me have it. I owe you."

"You owe me nothing."

"At least let me do something for you." The man says as he looks at Jack. Jack lights a cigarette and stares at the ground. He looks back up.

"If you're a mercenary, you can get me equipment, right?"

"Sorta, why?"

"Let's say, I have unfinished business." The man sighs.

"Great, a revenge junkie. Who are you out for?"

"Humanity."

"What?!" the man says, loudly.

"I'll make a deal with you," Jack starts "Get me what I need and I'll let you live in the end." The man looks at him angrily.

"If I say no, you won't let me live, will you?"

"No."

"Then I guess I'll have to come along. This sucks."

"What's your name?" Jack asks.

"My name is Moritsune." He replies. Jack slings his arm over his shoulder and smiles in a sick way.

"This is the beginning of a good friendship. This is the beginning of the end." The two walk off.

_How did I get myself into this?_ Mortisune thinks to himself as they walk along.

Back at the Novak estate, Derek Wales finishes telling Holland of the incident at the Warsaw labs. Holland sighs as he stares into his glass half full of gin.

"So, no one survived?" he asks

"Lt. Stephanie Stewart survived," Derek starts "but she was found missing her left arm, torn from the socket. She was the one that told the others of what happened. She died soon after of shock."

"Did anyone from Warsaw go down and look around?"

"That's the problem. No one is responding in the Warsaw area. We're suspecting the worst, after this incident." Holland nods in agreement, seeing that whoever this was probably did eliminate any sources that could report it.

"Have you found anything?" Holland asks, looking at Derek.

"I've pulled everything from archives relating to Dewey's affairs in Warsaw and let's just say this: none are pretty,"

"I agree with you there."

"We did find some information on research being conducted there besides the Coralian projects, but it's limited. As well as…"

"As well as what?"

"As well as Stewart mentioned a name of someone with the project. A person named Gibbs. We're currently doing searches right now for whoever this is."

"And he definitely made it clear of his motives?"

"Of the chaotic destruction, yes but…"  
"No, about Renton and Eureka." Derek pushes his glasses up on his face.

"All we know is that the man clearly stated animosity to her and has 'something special' planned for her and Renton." Holland stands up and goes to his desk. "What're you looking for?"

"If someone is going after them, they need to be ready." Holland says, pushing papers aside from left to right.

"How?"

"Give them proper training…as if they were members of the SOF."

"You're kidding?" Derek protests. "They're just kids."

"Kids?" Holland looks up at him. "Let's start out with something, they are more than kids. When the Second Summer of Love took place, they were willing to sacrifice themselves to save humanity. That's more than being just a kid. Besides, do you know how old they are?"

"Ummm…."

"Renton is 20 and Eureka is 22. That's old enough to get proper training. Because if this guy took out Thomas, they'll need it."

"Will you contact them tonight?"

"No, let them have one more night of peace."

"Well, who will you be contacting?"

"Professionals. The finest the military can have." Holland says, finally obtaining what he was looking for. He wrote down a few things on a piece of paper and handed them to Derek. "Contact them and get them to the Capital tonight."

"Tonight?"

"It's only 9:30, you'd better hurry." Holland smiles at Derek as he sighs. He quickly leaves to contact the names on the paper. Holland goes upstairs to put on his white uniform. Talho is sitting at her vanity table.

"Is she asleep?" Holland asks.

"Yes. It took her a while to go down." Talho replies. The two are quiet for a while. "I don't want you getting too involved."

"It's not just about me, Talho."

"Whoever this is killed Thomas. Thomas was the best."

"He was, yes."

"Then why do this?"

"He's after the kids." Holland stops and smiles. He's used to calling the Thurston family 'The Kids'.

"Why?"

"Don't know, but they'll need training."

"From who?" Talho asks. Holland glances over at Talho and spreads a huge grin on his face. "NOT THEM!" Talho yells, standing up.

"Who else? They're the best."

"It's been almost 15 years since they were…"

"Knowing them, they're at the top of their games." And with that, Holland kisses Talho and leaves to get to his office at the Capitol. Talho sighs.

"Idiot."

In New Gremicore, a 40 year old man with natural gray hair is sleeping after a long day at work. His dreams drift from his glory days in the service. He hears a mess of banging at the door. He grumbles and yells at the door.

"I'm sleeping go the hell away." He yells in a coarse voice.

"Does the former leader of the second division of the SOF live here? One Captain Tyrfalien Rasil?" the voice asks. The man jumps out of bed and quickly opens the door. He opens it a crack, letting light pour throughout the small opening of the door.

"Who wants to know?"

"Colonel Holland Novak of the New United Federation requests your presence at the Capitol tonight." The man goes back into his apartment and comes out dressed in dress pants and a dress shirt as he puts on a jacket.

"Let's go, kid." The man says, smiling at the N.U.F officer.

"Honestly how hard is your job!?" An elderly woman scolds her cashier at the grocery store. The cashier, being taller than her and the rest of his employees, sighs as he pushes his glasses up his nose.

"Not very."

"Then ring up my coupon!"

"I can't, it has expired."

"I don't care, do it anyway." The man sighs again as he puts his hand on his forehead, rubbing out the coming headache. How did I get here? He thinks as he blocks out the woman's yelling. A voice from behind him breaks away from her.

"Sean Kurkjian?" the man turns around to meet two N.U.F officers in their black uniforms.

"Yes?"

"The former Lieutenant of the second division of the SOF?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Novak."

"Now you have my attention." Sean replies, smiling.

"Hey! What about me."

"Stick it, grandma." He yells at her. "What do you want?"

"Colonel Holland Novak requests your presence at the Capitol tonight. We're here to escort you there."

"Let me get changed right quick." Sean replies as he jumps over the counter. He goes into the back break room to change. When he exits, he is wearing a pair of black sneakers with a pair of blue baggy shorts on and a short open red dress shirt with a T-shirt under it. He follows the two out as he puts back on his cross he got from his father, flipping off the customers that piss him off as he leaves.

At midnight, Captain Tyrfalien Rasil and Lieutenant Sean Kurkjian are facing Holland desk. He looks at the two and smiles.

"Long time, no see."

"I can say the same for you two." Sean says, jokingly. "The years have been good to you Novak, but bad to you Ty."

"Nice to see you're the same as always, Sean."

"Gentleman," Holland starts. "How would you like your old jobs back? You can start by training our newest recruits."

"I like your style Novak." Tyrfalien says.

"You always were our favorite pupil." Sean replies. And with that, the three begin to discuss their business.


	3. III: Guidance

Eureka Seven: The Forgotten

Chapter III: Guidance

As the sun pours over the city of Bellforest, Renton wakes up early as he usually does. He stretches in bed and looks out the window, smiling as always.

"This is gonna be another great day." He says to himself quietly. He looks at Eureka as she sleeps, periodically breathing in and out. Renton stares at her in awe, thinking of how beautiful she is with every passing day. He dresses quickly and hurries downstairs to make breakfast. As to honor the traditions of Ray and Charles that he had learnt, he always made sure his family started off with a good meal in the morning. He couldn't control what his children did during the rest of the day, but at least he could know they begin every morning with a good start. As Renton starts the eggs, he hears Eureka stir from above the kitchen, knowing she would be down in minutes to help. As the eggs start to cook, he listens as the faint but strong footstep come down the stairs. He glances at Eureka as she walks through the doorway.

"Good morning, Renton."

"Morning Eureka." He replies, kissing her as she passes by. She blushes a little and helps him prepare breakfast for the family.

"Is Axle back yet?"

"No, but Grandpa will be home in a few days." Axle's job under the N.U.F was to help cities that had been destroyed as a result of the ORANGE Project by repairing machinery as well as any damaged LFO's during the reconstruction. The two chat about their plans and such as they cook breakfast. As Renton prepares the toast, he questions Eureka about her dream.

"Are you feeling better than last night?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You were really upset about that nightmare you had."

"Oh, well it was just a dream and it's in the past. Nothing to worry about, though." She smiles at Renton to ease his mind. The two finish the meal as they hear the children climb out of their beds from upstairs. They set the table and listen as the three run down stairs for breakfast. As they run through the door, they greet their parents with smiles on their faces and love aplenty. Truly the Thurston household is a place of love and joy.

"Places like this make me sick." Sean said as he spits on the ground. He walks around the side of Holland's car towards him. Holland is too lost in thought, looking down at the Thurston's Garage. He walks up to him and stares at the side of his head. "Too much emotion and such in the air."

"Is there something wrong with emotions like love?" Holland asks Sean, looking up at him.

"Nothing at all," he said, stretching, "Only you have to let go of it to see the end for what it's worth. I thought I taught you that when you joined the SOF?"

"I guess I forgot." Sean hits him on the back of the head.

"Never forget anything I say."

"Whatever, geez you're a nag, and you're younger than me."

"Proud to be 32." Sean looks down the hills at the Garage. "That's it. What a dump!"

"Is you're house any better."

"I rent a loft. Much nicer."

"Really?"

"No." Sean grumbles. "So what are we waiting for?"

"Nothing," Holland answers as they get back into the car. "Let's go."

"So, I get to meet the famous Renton and Eureka Thurston?"

"Guess so. What are your thoughts?"

"Can't say anything till I meet them." Sean replies, flipping open a copy of _We The Living._

As the family finishes their breakfast, the children beg eagerly to go outside to play.

"Can we go now, papa?" Maurice asks.

"Help out with the dishes. Then you can go outside."

"Yay!" Maeter and Linck cry out in unison.

"But that means all three of you have to help," Eureka says. "Don't just pile it all on your brother." The two stop their cheering and reluctantly help out Renton and Maurice with the dishes. After five minutes, they beg again.

"Are we done now, mama?" Maeter asks.

"Yes, I think so. Renton?"

"Yeah." He says, rubbing the three's hair, "go out and play, but be careful and…" the three run out the door without listening to the rest of his sentence. "Don't talk to …strangers." Eureka giggles as she watches the situation. Renton sighs and pushes in the chair.

"So, what do you have to do today?" she asks him.

"Not much. I don't have any appointments today and there are no projects to be handled right now."

"So, you have a free day?"

"Guess so." Renton says smiling; he knew he rarely got the opportunity to take a day off.

"So, could you help me with some shopping?"

"Yeah, sure!" Renton says with a happy tone, "Let me get my…" He spots a white car pull into the driveway. "Guess not." He turns around to Eureka frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone just pulled up. It's probably a new job.

"It's okay, I'll take Maeter and Linck, and you and Maurice can work together." Renton nods as he hears two doors outside slam shut. Eureka and Renton are quiet for a second as they hear the children run into the house.

"Mama, papa!" Maeter yells. "You'll never guess who's here?"

"A client?" Renton asks with a smile.

"No, it's…"Linck starts, looking down at the ground.

"Who?" Eureka queries. "Who is it?"

"Him." Maurice says coldly as he looks at the door. The two walk to the door, wondering who it is. As they open it, they smell an all too familiar cologne and an old face.

"HOLLAND!" the yell in unison. He smiles at the two as his white uniform dances in the wind.

"Long time, you two." He says smiling. He waves to the kids only to get hateful looks from them. "It's good to see you guys again too."

"Holland," Renton stars "what are you doing here?"

"Where's Talho? Isn't she here too?" Eureka asks.

"No, she's at HQ." Holland says as he comes in. "My friend and I need to talk to you two."

"Your friend?" Renton asks as he looks behind Holland to see no one. "Who are you talking about?" Holland turns around and realizes that Sean left him at the front door. He walks back outside. He turns to his left and yells.

"Sean! What're you doing?"

"You drag me from my petty job to the capital and then into the middle of freaking nowhere, offering my old job and you EXPECT me not to take a piss in between?" A voice from behind the corner. As Sean walks around the corner he walks into the Thurston's home.

"So, you're the two?" Sean asks sardonically "You don't look like much. But we'll see."

"What is this all about?" Eureka asks, sounding annoyed. "What's HE doing here?"

"I'm surprised you recognize me." Sean says, leaning down to her eye level. Holland pushes him back.

"We didn't come here to argue, we need to talk to you about something very important." Holland says as he looks down at the two. "You might be in grave danger." The two look at each other and lead the soldiers into the living room.

"So, where are we?" Jack asks as he flips a map around a few times. He looks out the passenger seat window and watches the sun rise in the distance.

"It's a secret location." Moritsune answers. "It's considered one of the biggest weapon caches that the N.U.F. doesn't know about?"

"How come I never heard about it?" Jack ponders.

"It's was recently built." He replies as he sighs. "If your story is true, which at this point and time I highly think it is, then you wouldn't know about it." Moritsune sighs again as he drives down the rigid road.

"Well, this place better be as good as you said." Jack explains. The two continue on down the road, quiet for a few minutes. Jack rolls down the window and lights a cigarette before Moritsune asks him something.

"Answer me this, if you can." He starts. "You're obviously some genetically enhanced super human, right?"

"Guess so."

"And you obvious have some wicked powers and unbeatable strength."

"True."

"Then why drag me into this factor for weapons? At first glance, you don't seem to be a person who really needs them." Jack didn't answer right away, or make a witty comment. He stares at the gauges on of the car. Moritsune slows down the car to make a turn, making the car go under 25. As son as that happens, Jack pulls up the emergency brake and grabs his throat.

"Listen closely, you little merc. Obviously, you've never been trained properly to know the simple yet basic rule of combat: always be prepared. It is true of what you say, that I am powerful and such, but I like to be ahead of the game. So, let me get to the point." Jack's sunglasses drop down his nose a bit, revealing his pink eyes. "If you EVER question me again, you'll find you're pathetic excuse for a car coated in a layer of your insides. Got it?" Moritsune struggles to get a nod in. "Good."

He throws his head to the driver's side of the car. Moritsune rubs his neck, coughing and regaining his breath. He looks up at Jack.

"Remind me not to piss you off in the future."

"Good idea, now drive." Moritsune shakes his head and takes off the emergency brake. The two continue on until they get to an isolated building located in an enclave on a mountain. Moritsune turns off the car and the two get out. As they walk up to the garage door, the only accessible entrance to the facility, Jack hears faint yelling and a clamoring of footsteps. As soon as they get to the door, the gears start to run and slowly bring up the metal door. Jack notices about two dozen men standing still, looking at him and then at Moritsune. A big muscular man with a red hardhat on walks up to the two, looking very displeased.

"Hey, M! What's the big idea bringing this guy here?" he asks in a low voice.

"This really wasn't my choice," Moritsune replies, scratching the back of his head, looking at the ground. "This guy here was very…persuasive on me bringing him here."

"Oh really?" the man asks, looking at Jack. "He doesn't look like much."

"Don't underestimate him, he did…something weird. Took off a guy's head without touching him." The man laughs at his sentence.

"Oh really, is that so?" The man walks u to Jack, looking down on him.

"You force M to bring you here?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I want weapons."

"For what?"

"Destruction."

"Why?"

"Because I loathe the very core of human existence." The man laughs again and bends down a little to make eye contact with him.

"Listen here, you little punk. Not only did you somehow make one of our best yet…"

"Moralistic?"

"Yeah, that word. Come here and you want to fulfill some petty grudge you have against the world?"

"And the Coralians."

"And the Coralians. Am I right on that?"

"Yes."

"Well, sorry I can't help you there. None of us can."

"Well, then. "Jack sighs, "So much for it being easy. I thought we'd share some common ground." Moritsune looks at them and realizes what's about to happen.

"Boss, give him some stuff."

"No way. In fact, I should be kicking your little ass right now."

"This is gonna be a drag." He says with a sigh, walking to a chair. The man looks back at Jack, who is smiling.

"What's so funny?"

"Death." Jack replies. Before the Boss could lay a hand on him, Jack knocks off his hardhat, puts his hand on the mans head, and twists it in a 180, causing the bones in his neck to break, echoing throughout the warehouse. As the Boss's inanimate body slumps to the ground Jack queries the rest of them.

"Anyone else want to refuse me?" They all shook their heads. "Good, now let's see what you have." He suggests as he steps over the corpse. Moritsune looks down at his former employer's body, standing right over it.

"Can't say I never warned you." He says, staring into the cold dead face. He looks up at Jack as he is examining a high tech rifle.

"I knew this was going to be a bad idea." He walks off and sits in a chair in the corner as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a tattered copy of _Paradise Lost_.

"So, that's the gist of it." Holland explains as he looks across the table at the couple. The look at each other and back at the soldiers. They just finished telling them of Warsaw, the SOF team, and the man who swore vengeance upon the couple and humanity itself. Renton looks down at the floor while Eureka looks at the two with sorrow in her eyes.

"Why?" Renton asks in a shaky voice. "Why us?"

"I don't know." Holland answers "I'm sorry."

"I can take a guess." Sean says, putting down his book. "We know that Dewey had a role in this, so whoever this is, they might have been manipulated by Dewey to take out you two and then the world."

"You think so?" Eureka asks.

"It's just a theory, seeing that you two were the cause of the Second Summer of Love, not to mention having the immense responsibility of saving all of known existence."

"That's typical of you, Sean." Holland says with a smile. "To make sense of something that's complex."

"It's what I do best." Sean replies as he turns back to his book.

"So, what are we going to do?" Renton asks.

"Sean?"

"Yeah?"

"That's your cue." Sean folds the corner of the page he's on and stands up. He looks at the two.

"Okay, the bad news is that Sir Psycho is after you two. From what we know thus far is that A: He's crazy and B: He's very powerful. As mentioned, he tore the arm off of a Lt. in Warsaw with little effort. Until we find Gibbs, or if we find Gibbs, then we don't know much more than that."

"So…" Renton struggles with his words "What's the goods news?"

"The good news is that we have the distinct advantage that we know what he's planning. Even though he specified that he wanted us to know, we can still prepare. Maybe it's that he wants us to prepare for what he wants. Maybe he wants a full fight. Or maybe…"

"Back to the point, please?" Holland asks with an angry tone.

"Sorry. Like I said, he told us of his plans, and mentioned you two specifically. This means he'll come after you two first. This is good to know, because that means we can go ahead and start your training."

"Training?" Eureka asks. "Training for what?"

"Well, more like an extended review for you, Eureka (you-reek-a), seeing that you've already been in the SOF."

"It's Eureka (el-reck-ah)." Holland and Eureka correct him at the same time.

"You want me to be in the SOF?" Renton yells out.

"Yes, and you'll have the finest teachers to aid you."

"Who?" Renton asks.

"You Holland?" Eureka ponders.

"No, I'm too busy with everything at the Capital to train you two. This will actually be..." Holland points at Sean "His job."

"WHAT?!" Renton asks, looking at the man.

"Lt. Sean Kurkjian of the 11th Division of the SOF." Holland asks, standing up.

"Yes sir?" he replies, saluting him.

"I have two new students for you and your Captain. Will you accept?"

"Yes sir." He smiles at the two. "You can just call me Lt., seeing that no one can pronounce my last name correctly."

"Holland, you're not serious." Eureka asks.

"I am."

"What about our children?"

"The children, as well as you two, will be living at my estate in the Capital region. They'll be taken care off." Holland walks out the door, smiling as to the reaction of the two.

"As first orders, you guys need to get packed and ready to go within the hour." Sean says with a grin on his face. "I missed saying things like that." Renton stands up, slamming his fists on the table.

"This is outrageous! I will not…"

"Renton lets get ready." Eureka interrupts while getting up.

"Are you for real?"

"I'll explain upstairs. Can you get the children?" she asks as she quietly moves upstairs, he wings brushing gently against the walls. Renton looks at Sean, with scorn on his face, and walks to the door leading to the kitchen. He opens in quickly and the children fall out onto the ground.

"Were going on a trip. "He tells them, sounding a little sad. "Get packed." As the children run upstairs, Sean sighs and walks over to him.

"I know that you want to live the peaceful life that you deserve, but this is important. The guy that got killed was an old friend of mine, like a brother to me. If he was taken out by one guy, then this is serious. Any other day, I would tell you to be selfish and do what you want. But this is for the sake of others. Think of your wife, your father, your sister and your children." Sean speaks in a soft tone while looking into Renton's blue eyes. "If anyone can do this, its you." And with that, Sean follows Holland's trail out the door, leaving Renton to himself. He mutters to himself for a second and walks upstairs to his room. He sees Eureka putting some clothes in a suitcase, both his and hers. He notices that she is wearing a black version of her old blue dress.

"What's that?"

"My SOF uniform."

"You still kept that? After everything that happened?"

"It was the only article of clothing I had at the time. Just never threw it away." Renton sighs as he sits down on the bed, rubbing his forehead. Eureka stops packing and sits next to him, hugging his shoulders.

"I still don't believe all of this." Renton angrily says. "How do we know this is for real?" Eureka didn't say anything for a minute.

"Renton, do you remember the dream I told you last night? The bad one."

"Yeah."

"Do you think what I told you about it sound a little familiar?" Renton shots up when she mentions this, realizing that she did mention all the things Holland and Sean mentioned last night, before the soldiers ever came to the house.

"It can't be."

"It is. I saw the person's face in my dream, and Renton…Holland and Sean are both right to say that he is insane and powerful." Renton looks at her and looks down at the ground. "I'm sorry Renton." He walks up to her and embraces her.

"We'll do this together, to protect the planet, the people and our children. Most importantly, we'll I'll do this to protect you." She smiles with tears in her eyes.

"And I'll do the same for you." The two kiss and continue packing. They finish a few minutes later, only taken clothes and toiletries. When they pen their door, they see the kids waiting for them anxiously in a line.

"Where are we going?" Linck asks.

"Are we going on a vacation?" Maeter chips in. Maurice is silent, looking away from his siblings.

"We're going to the Capital. You guys never have been before, but your mother and I have." Renton explains, not letting the children truly in on what was happening. Eureka nods to what he says and adds in as well.

"It's very nice and we're going to stay with Holland in his huge house." Eureka says, stretching her arms out in front of her, her wings doing the same thing. She leads the younger two downstairs, telling them of a good time. When Renton closes his door, Maurice finally starts to talk.

"Papa…are you going to die?" Renton's face became pale as he turns around to face Maurice. He notices the tears in his eyes. He puts down his suitcase and embraces him.

"No, we don't know that yet."

"But Holland and the other guy said…"

"Hey, listen Maurice, how many times has Holland been wrong? Especially when we were on the Gekko."

"A lot of times."

"And how do we know the other guy is telling the truth."

"We don't."

"So, we shouldn't worry about anything at this point." Renton lets go of Maurice and looks at him in the eye. "Remember, you're the older brother. Maeter and Linck look up to you like you look up to me. You can't show worry, or else they'll start worrying too. It wouldn't be the first time." Renton rubs Maurice's hair, smiling at him. "Okay?" Maurice is silent for a second and rubs away his tears.

"Okay, papa."

"Good." Renton smiles and the two walks down the stairs to the waiting car. Sean is leaning against the car as he waits for the other two. "We're not all gonna fit, are we?"

"Yes and no." Sean says. "The kids will have to sit on your laps. The airport isn't that far off." He helps the two with the luggage and closes the trunk. As Maurice gets in, Renton stares at him.

"Listen, Lt." Renton starts.

"Yes?"

"Well…could you not…how to put this?"

"You don't want your children to grow suspicious of what's actually going down."

"Uh…yeah."

"A simple yet honorable request. I'll do it just because they don't need stuff like that on their shoulders. Nobody needs the world on their shoulders, we're not Atlas, we're human." Sean puts his hand on Renton's shoulder. "Here's a starting question."

"Okay." Renton replies, a little skeptical.

"If you were Atlas, holding the world up on your shoulders, this massive and complex thing, what would you do?" Renton thinks to himself for a second and looks at Sean in the face.

"I'd shrug. It's all you can do, just try and shift the weight to where it's not as hard to do it. That's what I've done in the past." Sean starts laughing as his response. "What?"

"Kid, I can tell that I'm already gonna like you." Sean says as the two get into the car, heading for the airport.

The Foreman of the weapons factory looks down at Jacks purchases and then up at him. He leans over the table, looking past Jack and looking at Moritsune.

"M, where'd you get this guy?"

"Bar in Pondona." He replies without looking up from his book. "Why?" The foreman sighs and looks at the table.

"No reason… I guess."

"Your right." Jack starts.

"What?"

"You're absolutely right to be thinking what you're thinking. It's obvious that from this gun selection, I am who I am." Jack leans closer to the foreman, who backs away immediately. Jack asks that he comes back, which he does reluctantly. He whispers into his ear. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything."

"Sure." The Foreman says. "So, you want me to ring you up?"

"Go for it."

"So, that's 1 Tactical 12 gauge Remington 870 pump action shotgun, 2 M203 grenade launchers, a Zastava Arms M93 Black Arrow, 4 Jericho 941 F handguns, and one Colt King Cobra silver revolver. You want to super size it?" Jack laughs at the mans humor and looks at the table full of weapons.

"No, but can I get a diet soda?" The two laugh at the joke and stop after a minute. "So, how much?"

"Seeing that you took out our boss…on the house, one time deal."

"Great, I'll be sure to mention you to my buddies." Jack points out a man to help him with the goods. As they walk to the car, Jack notices Moritsune walking to the back. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom, I'll be back in a second." Jack sighs and shrugs.

"Well, hurry up. Gotta get to Bellforest." Moritsune looks over his shoulder and nods. He turns a corner and passes the bathroom, instead heading to the payphone in the back. He stares the black headpiece and the numbers that lay beyond it. He knew the numbers; he had called it countless times.

"Is it really worth dying to do this?" Moritsune asks himself, still starring at the phone. He takes a deep breath and lets out a big sigh. "In the end, I really have no choice. What ever happens happens." He picks up the phone, and puts it between his ear and his shoulder. He puts the change in and starts to dial. When he finishes, he waits for the other end to pick up as the ringing echoes throughout the copper wires and his soul.

As the Thurston's and soldiers got ready to board the plane, a N.U.F soldier runs up to them. More specifically, towards Holland.

"Colonel, I have an important phone call on hold for you." Holland looks at the man.

"From my wife?"

"No, from one Secretary Wales at the Capital. He says he has urgent news for you alone to hear." Holland walks up into the plane and calls for Sean. The two walk back to the control room where the phone is.

"So, what does Derek want?"

"Don't know. Maybe he found Gibbs."

"Maybe the bad guy had some common sense to give up before I kicked his ass!" Sean yells, punching the air. Holland shakes his head as he picks up the phone.

"Yes Derek?"

"Colonel, I have two thing to tell you."

"Go on."

"We found Gibbs, and well, let's just say you'll be surprised to meet him. He's not a typical scientist."

"Is that why you called me in Bellforest."

"No, we found out something about Jack Davis, the man behind all this."

"And?"

"He went missing during the reign of Dewey, around the time of the first antibody appearance."

"So?"

"He was enlisted in the United Federation."

"And that's bad."

"No, but…"

"But what? Wales, out with it!"

"Sir, Jack Davis is listed as one of the highest Captains of the SOF during Dewey's regime."


End file.
